Cifrís
Cifrís was created by the One of Many Faces for the "F It" adventure, designed to be the infernal power that grants another of the Faces certain feats. It represents the One's determination and thirsts for control and recognition. Cifrís Played By The One of Many Faces Race Pit Fiend Class Monster Alignment Lawful Evil Status Materially Manifested Favored Weapon Claws Favored Spell Wish Appearance A large pit fiend, Cifrís deviates from the stereotypical red exterior associated with demons. It is blue, with golden eyes. A devil, it has massive horns on its head, magnificent wings often clasped around it like a cloak, and a long, thick tail. A ridge of small spines trails from its nose up its head and down its back to the tip of its tail. They are blunt, a telltale sign that it is far newer and weaker than it would like anyone to know. Back Story Shortly after forming into a pit fiend, Cifrís found its ambition greater than its abilities and its interests abnormal. It attempted to amass an army of the hell-trapped souls of dead mortals and use these to usurp a far superior pit fiend's domain. This failed spectacularly and made it a target of far worse grievances than ridicule. It fled to another part of hell and temporarily allied itself with other weak devils. When the other pit fiend found it, the ensuing conflict wiped out all but Cifrís and two allies. They divided the vanquished devils' territories among themselves and dissolved the alliance. The trio soon warred against each other, seeking to gain more territory from other weak devils. Cifrís was the weakest but managed to hold its property. Despite its first army's easy destruction, it remained interested in mortals. It kept trying to recruit the dead, slowly expanding its numbers. Further, it dreamed of leaving this plane for the plane they came from, to experience their world and meet their living. What strength was not dedicated to defending its territory went to growing powerful enough to manifest on that plane. Eventually, its goal became even closer when a wizard contacted it. The wizard intrigued it greatly, beyond being the first living mortal Cifrís had ever encountered. He was a necromancer and an unfailingly loyal and honest person. He aligned well with Cifrís, and, after much negotiation in which the wizard refused to give up his soul and the pit fiend made clear it would never stop trying to convince him, the two engaged in a partnership. In exchange for blood sacrifices in its name every season, Cifrís became his patron, branding him as its pet and granting him a minor boon. The loyal wizard offered the sacrifices much more frequently than required. Each sacrifice contributed to Cifrís's growing strength. Eventually, it was able to make the cross to the mortal plane. Appearing to its pet in a dream, it commended the branded wizard for his service beyond their agreement and proposed they further their deal. Again, the wizard refused to surrender his soul despite what the devil could offer. Eventually, Cifrís granted its pet another boon, one that would help the wizard to stay alive and continue serving it. Then, Cifrís set off in the mortal plane to find more pets, hoping some would be more willing to deal with their souls. Relationships with Other Characters Billius Haeds: Cifrís's first and favorite pet, the wizard was the first living mortal with which the pit fiend communicated, having been contacted. It branded him as their first deal and offered him protection as their second. Without this pet, Cifrís may never have been able to reach the mortal plane. Though the lad refuses to deal with his soul, Cifrís refuses to stop trying to convince him. It appreciates the human's complete honesty and finds him amusing. Mr. B, Avatar of Bane: Despite Mr. B, Avatar of Bane's arrogance, Cifrís recognizes what he is and therefore tolerates him, given that the alternative could lead to its own destruction. Given that they do have similar ideals and Mr. B, Avatar of Bane is immensely experienced and powerful, Cifrís enjoys when Mr. B, Avatar of Bane expresses approval of its actions. Trafalceen Windsailor: The only true mortal in Cifrís's current party, it wants him to be its newest pet and to claim his soul. He is proving more stubborn than Billius Haeds. Calmaea: Something like a mortal in Cifrís's current party but good by definition, it doubts that it will be able to corrupt her and claim her soul. It will not give up on a potentially powerful pet, however. The Werewolf Lord: Possibly a double-souled mortal, Cifrís wants to claim both man and beast as pets. Trivia * Cifrís is truly an "it". However, it is commonly referred to as "he" by others. * Cifrís refers to others as their full names unless asked otherwise, viewing it as indecent to "fragment one's identity by leaving out a part". Appears In * Spire OS Category:Player Characters Category:ManyFacedOne